


Dream on

by moonlight_petal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is more powerful than Erik knew, Charles loses control, Erik gets a surprise, Erik is worried, M/M, Post-XMFC, beach divorce didn't happen, mission goes wrong, slightly voyeuristic maybe, those idiots need to communicate better, tumblr gif set response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It hadn’t been supposed to go like this.'</p>
<p>Erik has a bedside revelation thanks to Charles loss of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream on

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated mostly to whydouwantaname who had posted the [ gif set](http://moonlight-petal.tumblr.com/post/94281830240/whydouwantaname-moonlight-petal) for me that inspired this thing in the first place.
> 
> And also to all of you adore those emotionally constipated idiots like I do.

Dream On...  
\-----------

 

It hadn’t been supposed to go like this. Actually as far as their recent missions went it was supposed to be one of the easier ones. How they could catch them by surprise Erik still didn’t understand. Although no, it didn’t surprise him at all after they found out that there had been one more person involved who had taken a hint from Sebastian Shaw’s playbook and had shielded his thoughts.

After the Cuba incident they had laid low for a while to recuperate and regroup. They had new group members after all who had been enemies before, so naturally the process of building trust had taken some time. But Azazel and Janos were huge assets to them and after the initial animosity fit into the group well enough. Angel had been greeted back into the fold easier, especially since it had been obvious that she had regretted the decision to go with Shaw very quickly. 

With some negotiation and Moira MacTaggert’s help they had even gotten Emma released from custody but she had only stayed for a short while. Apparently two telepaths in close proximity wasn’t a good idea and since they were living in Charles’ home she had decided to go. She called in regularly though just to let them know that everything was alright or if she had found something that hadn’t popped up on Charles’ radar yet and she needed help.

So after they trained some more and significantly improved the team work they had started to search out more mutants. Charles’ idea to turn the huge mansion into a school and safe haven had been discussed at length and was still in the developing stages. A lot of things had to be considered before opening but until then there were many of them who were in trouble, imprisoned by evil people, abused and manipulated and experimented on. Those were the ones who needed their immediate help and Charles had agreed to Erik’s wish of freeing them. 

Since then Hank had worked on Cerebro some more and made it easier on Charles and soon enough they had rescue missions all over the place with increasing frequency. Interesting enough Charles had been the one to slowly become obsessed with it and Hank had warned him that Charles was overdoing it, that Cerebro worked better and easier on him but that the constant usage was taking a toll on him anyway. And Erik wasn’t blind he had seen it himself. Charles was good at hiding things but the dark circles under his eyes and his loss of appetite were things even he couldn’t smile away after some time.

Of course Erik had confronted him and it should have been just this quick mission and then a couple of days off to relax for them all. Instead it ended up in a disaster, a successful one in the end but still a disaster. All of them came home battered and bruised, bleeding in some place or other but Charles had taken the biggest hit and it worried Erik.

They had infiltrated the industrial basement where Charles had found a young mutant with strong empathic abilities who was used to manipulate high ranking officials. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Charles as a telepath had the best chance to keep the kid calm enough to transport him back to the mansion, Erik maybe even had insisted on Charles staying behind. But in the end they had walked into a trap. There had been a lot more guards than expected and they had gotten held off by them. Charles had sneaked off to find the kid and that’s when the true man behind the whole operation showed his face, complete with a shielding helmet. It had been quite easy for him to get Charles subdued and strapped into a chair next to the empath. To Charles’ horror the kid wore a special shielding helmet as well which would lead to the possibility that he was even stronger than he had anticipated.

The plan had been to make Charles lose control over his telepathy and with a similar contraption as Cerebro find the coordinates to other mutants. Weakened as he had been physically and mentally already it didn’t take long to break him. The shielding had disappeared and the kid unleashed the whole intensity of his empathy on Charles. The voices, normally in the background and easily ignored were amplified along with their emotions, all the pain and hurt, the sadness and despair. It was too much all at once and it broke down all the carefully constructed walls, Charles started projecting, screaming in pain by the constant assault of thoughts until he broke down.

That’s when Erik had finally reached the right room and seeing Charles strapped to a chair losing consciousness, pale and obviously in pain and the sudden cut off and resounding silence in his head was unsettling and it pissed him off. The guy in the helmet hadn’t even noticed Erik yet, but was happily checking the recording of the machine, probably making plans to kidnap all the mutants already. Well not if Erik had anything to say about it.

In the aftermath of Cuba Erik had promised Charles that Shaw would be the only casualty if ever possible and until then he had managed to keep that promise, always incapacitating the bad guys but not killing them for the proper authorities to deal with. But at this time he didn’t care, he made it quick at least, a clean break of the neck, yanked around by the stupid helmet and he never knew what hit him.

With Azazel’s help they had gotten both, Charles and the kid, out and home where everyone got checked over by Hank and Janos who had the greatest knowledge of medicine and first aid.

Erik had forced himself to take a shower and eat something before he sneaked into Charles’ room to take his place by his bedside. The younger man had yet to regain consciousness and Hank had been worried about the long term effect this exposure might have had on the already stressed mind of the professor.

Charles was pale and extremely fragile looking lying in his ridiculously big bed. Erik really needed to keep a closer eye on him and make him eat more. It wasn’t healthy how skinny he was. Beautiful but skinny nonetheless.

Night had fallen and most occupants of the house had gone to bed by then. Most of them had come in to check up on Charles before. But Erik remained where he was. 

He had sat there for quite a while when Charles stirred for the first time. It didn’t look like he would wake up anytime soon but it seemed like he at least had finally come out of complete unconsciousness and motionlessness. It had been unnerving to see Charles so still since he rarely was when awake, so Erik counted it as a good sign when he started to move again.

But only until the younger one started sweating and slipping into a restlessness so thoroughly the opposite of before, throwing his head from left to right and back again several times, the face scrunched up in pain, kicking and panting. 

Gently Erik dabbed a cool, wet cloth over Charles’ forehead, stroking the wet strands of hair out of his face. “It’s alright, you’re home… you’re safe!” he whispered reassuringly. “Just sleep some more, you need it, get better Charles.”

It took a bit more time but Charles calmed down again and even the lines on his face smoothed over with a soft smile. Unknowingly he turned his head in Erik’s direction.

\---

It had been about an hour later, Erik sat leaned back in the mostly comfy chair dozing when the first wave hit him. A strong feeling of longing and desire that Erik couldn’t understand filled him. It sent his heart racing and he looked up in confusion but Charles was lying like before.

Another wave hit him and another and he couldn’t suppress the soft groan that escaped him, fuelled by desire and lust that wasn’t his own to begin with.  
He hadn’t wanted to try and wake Charles up but he also didn’t want to leave the room to escape the onslaught of thoughts and emotions.  
“Charles… Charles you’re projecting, it would be better for both of us if you’d wake up now.” He murmured, gently touching his arm and squeezing it.

He hadn’t expected what happened then because instead of waking up the projecting got even stronger and Erik slumped back in his chair his eyes first halfway shut and another groan on his lips. And suddenly Erik saw pictures in his head. Ones that weren’t his own but featured himself obviously since he saw his face through the eyes of someone else.

_Small hands gently stroked over his bared torso, only stopping shortly to pay extra attention to his nipples eliciting a deep growl from his throat. Then they wandered up to his shoulders and down his arms again, massaging his biceps which were tensed from bracing himself on soft white bed sheets. “You are the most breathtakingly handsome man I’ve ever met, you know that?” a gentle, playful voice whispered._

And Erik knew that voice, would recognize it anywhere. He had heard it in the private realm of his head often enough. “Charles…” he breathed heavily, looking at the smaller man in front of him who had turned slightly towards Erik, one hand close to the edge of the mattress and a serene smile on his lips, as calm, relaxed and happy as he hadn’t looked in days.

_The fingers of one hand entwined resting above Charles’ head he got pulled down into a deep kiss by a surprisingly strong hand at the back of his neck. It was hot and passionate, almost bordering on dirty and oh so perfect that he wished it would never end. ”I need you, Erik… without you I can’t do any of this… but more than that… I can’t imagine a life without you anymore…” was whispered hotly against his lips before Charles dove in for another kiss, sliding his hand from his neck over his shoulder and his spine down to Erik’s backside, pulling him closer and…_

“Oh…” Erik had known that Charles possessed a great amount of power and just now he finally got an idea of how tightly he must be keeping it under control at any given time. Never would he have imagined that the projection of thoughts and dreams could be this intense. He was panting from the sheer amount of sensation, fingers tightly gripping the armrests of his chair and yet his pants were straining. “Charles…” he whispered again, overwhelmed by what he saw and felt, even a little shocked that he had never even suspected this. It seemed as if they had managed to both keep secrets after all on the one matter it would have done them good to talk about apparently.

_“Erik…” a soft whisper, breathless and full of emotion. He saw himself, muscles tensing with every move he made, face tight in concentration with sweat pearling down his temples and yet there was adoration in those passion clouded eyes, adoration, respect and love for that man who had saved him on so many occasions but still was convinced that he was the one who wouldn’t be able to live without Erik. They got closer and closer, noses touching, sharing the air between them, lips brushing against each other until only soft gasps and panting filled the otherwise still air of the room._

Erik groaned when all muscles in his body tensed and the unmistakeable feeling of needing to get cleaned up spreading in his lower body but he was still too out of it to even think about moving. With half lidded eyes he regarded Charles who was still lying comfortably in his bed, drawn a little closer still to Erik, forehead sweaty again but other than a silent gasp that was drowned out by Erik’s own nothing hinted at the other being aware of what just had transpired between them. How could Erik address this because to leave it be wasn’t an option. This was something Charles dreamt of, how could he ignore that much less his own feelings.

A slight frown appeared on Charles’ face and a soft “Erik…” fell from his lips. He cursed himself an idiot because if Charles was projection like that it was likely he also received intensely emotional responses like his own. In a conscious effort Erik calmed his mind like Charles had taught him to. He brushed his lips against the smaller man’s forehead softly. “Hush… sleep some more, we’ll talk tomorrow…” he whispered and got up to get himself cleaned up before he would return to his place at Charles’ side to watch over him until he woke up.


End file.
